Raising Love
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Christmas Gift for crystalbluefox. First Zoro gets a headache and then if things cannot get any worse, he has to take care of a child. Fluff ZoroxSanji. Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

From morning to night, Chopper stayed in the infirmary. Sometimes, Luffy and Usopp visited here to bandage up minors cuts, but most of the time the doctor spent his time spinning around in his stool. It was a good thing there wasn't any severe incidents but for a little doctor, those times got a little boring. Chopper glanced at the clock on the wall as he listened to the cheers from a captain and sniper. They fished something out and the curiosity was building in Chopper's chest. He quickly decided to stay here just a few more minutes before heading outside for a break (or to check what fish they caught this time).

Chopper turned and his eyes flew open in surprise when Zoro entered the infirmary doors. He watched with those big round eyes as the swordsman pulled a chair and sat down. Usually it was the other way around; Chopper had to drag Zoro in here.

"Zoro?" the doctor asked as he quietly scooted toward his crewmate, "What's wrong?"

The swordsman glanced up with apathy. There seemed to be nothing bad about him just by looking, but Zoro was skillful in creating poker faces.

After time elapsed a minute or two, Zoro put a hand over his forehead, "I have a headache."

"A headache?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you had this headache?"

There was a pause because the swordsman had to remember, which worried Chopper, "A...week ago?"

Chopper shrieked, which he hastily covered his mouth when Zoro winced, "Why didn't you come here sooner?"

"I thought it'll go away."

The young reindeer made his serious doctor face, "That's not good Zoro. It could be because of dehydration since you're sleeping under the sunlight frequently."

"I don't dehydrate."

"-or a minor concussion from all of the fights you and Sanji do."

"Not happening."

"If could also be caused by stress. Are you stressed Zoro?" Zoro didn't reply this time so Chopper patiently waited, wondering if Zoro was going to retort.

"Can't think of one."

Chopper nodded and then turned to the medicine cabinet to retrieve the bottle to cure Zoro's bothersome headache. The reindeer rummaged through the top shelf, ran his hooves along the two shelves and finally walked past the swordsman to search the other two drawers.

When he returned to his seat there was disappointment written all over his little face, "I'm sorry Zoro. I...I didn't have any medicine that could cure headaches...I used to but since no one asked for it, I sold it to a marketplace a few months ago." The reindeer looked like he was about to cry.

Zoro pressed his temple, "Can you make one?"

"Huh?"

"The headache medicine. I've seen you make ointments from leaves."

Chopper wiped his eyes and nose and scurried down his stool, "Good idea, uh, let's see what I could do. Zoro lie here." The doctor moved the books away so there was now a comfortable place for Zoro to lay his sore head.

The swordsman closed his eyes and fazed into mediation so that his five senses could get some rest. This inevitable pain in his head was indeed caused by stress and he knew what it was. He just didn't want to spill it all out to the doctor.

The cause was a certain cook on the Going Merry. He had feelings for the blond since after the victory party at Arlong Park. It had been a long time since he had been with someone whose heart and soul matched his age. Johnny and Yosaku were close, but their soul age was lower. Luffy and Usopp were still children and preferred to sing and dance than relax and engage in a long conversation.

Sanji was one of those kinds of men and Zoro realized it was fun being near him. Some nights the cook opened a bottle of his favorite wine and the two shared it while exchanging information. Some of the topics made no sense since Sanji, although he did not admit it, was not the strongest of drinkers. Other times the topics were so profound, they continued on talking until dawn approached.

Recently, Zoro wanted more than the late night chitter chatter around slightly expensive wine. He wanted to brush his fingers through the silky golden hair. He wanted to know how it felt to kiss those lips and taste them. His heart yearned for the cook's love, but over the weeks, he realized that wish was not going to happen.

What annoyed him so much was the constant fluctuating mood swings, or flirt swings, Sanji had. It seemed the main reason why the cook went on this ship was because of Nami. The cook slaved away kneeling down at her beauty and charm.

After a visit at Rogue Town and Whiskey Peak, the blond bragged to him about how many women he had been with and scorned him as to why the swordsman did not go at any of the ladies.

When a temporarily new crew member who was actually a princess joined, the cook's love radar blinked rapidly at the two. The balance scale between man and woman toppled over and fell off. The cook stopped preparing anything special for the men anymore-yes he had some simple snacks during three o'clock but that was long gone.

When the crew had to part with Vivi, Zoro thought with subtle mirth that the segregation between men and women was finally over, but an unexpected visitor became their permanent crewmate.

Nico Robin was Sanji's type; then again, anyone who was the opposite sex was his type. Knowing that the archaeologist wasn't going to leave like Vivi, Sanji had no restraints. The money Sanji used to save a few to buy the wine he and Zoro shared was now used to purchase the pretty garnishes on the ladies' desserts. Sanji didn't bother to talk to him anymore. The first words they spat out were usually insults, those insults fueled up fights and finally a knock out from Nami's fury punch.

What Zoro did these days was just watch. He silently observed the cook prepare a meal through the kitchen window. There were a few times he stopped his training for a brief moment so he could steal a glance of Sanji leaning against the railing with a newly lit cigarette.

Then, if anything could get any worse, the headache kicked in and Zoro couldn't do any of this anymore.

"Zoro," he heard a faint whisper in the darkness, "I finished it." The swordsman groaned and sat up in the bed, "Is your head still hurting?"

"Yeah."

"H-here, have this."

Zoro took the small vile with his fingertips and examined the medicine. It was bright green, like a lime, but the smell was horrendous. Something between the fumes of gasoline and sulfuric acid, no matter how much he twisted his nose, it stayed permanent. He sloshed it around and saw how thick the liquid swirled in the glass and slowly dripped back down into the clumps. After a vague inspection, Zoro threw a glance toward Chopper, saying through his eyes, "What are you giving me Chopper?"

The doctor threw his eyes to the ground as fast as Usopp running away from a formidable enemy, "Uh, I read a few books and there were many ways to make this type of medicine so I mixed them up...I think it'll work faster."

Medicine in hand, Zoro staring at Chopper, and Chopper staring at floor. There was an awkward silence hanging over the infirmary and the only sound breaking it was the sniffling from Zoro as he tried to elude the smell.

Finally, Zoro's eyes returned to the glass, relieving the heavy pressure off Chopper's shoulders, "Let's see if your creation works." The reindeer looked up with sparkles in his eyes. This time, the swordsman felt the intense gaze as he lifted his head, pinched his nose, and drank the thick contents down his throat as fast as he could. He swallowed, and still holding his breath, he slapped his hand against the table demanding a glass of water. Chopper nodded and ran out of the infirmary.

The first thing he felt was not relief but an immense heat from his stomach. He knew it was upset; putting something that smelled like a vehicle was not going to please any organ. The nausea came right after and Zoro reached over the closest container he could find. Luckily his hand grabbed hold of an empty bucket in time and he threw up everything out of his stomach. He coughed and spat the remaining sour vile in his mouth and collapsed onto the bed.

"Urg," Zoro groaned and closed his eyes. Great, he threw everything up and now Chopper had to make that disgusting drink again, so that he could drink it and feel better (would he really feel better after this?). The swordsman shifted his head to the left and his eyes shot open in horror.

Chopper rushed in at the appropriate time to see the shocked expression on Zoro's face. The doctor too, his eyes popping out from his sockets, dropped the glass of water and it shattered and spilled all over the floor. The reindeer slowly walked up to the bed with a towel and gently wrapped around the object their eyes could not leave from.

Chopper handed the baby up to Zoro's face, "I-It's a boy?"

The swordsman ran a hand through his hair. Yes, his headache was getting worse.

-.-.-

The whole crew circled around Zoro with the baby in his arms. It had soft pale yellow hair like the fur on a newborn chick. His eyes were deep blue and Robin and Nami sighed at the sight with awe. It cooed and gurgled and observed the crewmates absentmindedly.

"He's cute."

"...I guess?"

"He doesn't look like you at all."

"I'm glad he doesn't."

"Can it talk?"

"I think that's too early Captain-san."

"Wait, there is something we need to know first, "Sanji jabbed an accusing finger at Zoro, "Where in the world did you get this thing?"

"It just popped out of nowhere."

"Of yeah we could believe that! Is that your secret son you were hiding from us the whole time?"

"Do you really want me to cut you?"

Everyone rolled their eyes and turned the other way. This was a daily routine so they were used to it.

All of a sudden Chopper began to cry and all eyes were on him.

"It's all my fault! Zoro had a headache but I didn't have anything to cure it with so I made my own medicine!" The young reindeer continued to sob, which caused the baby to follow suit and also shriek in tears. The pigment on the swordsman's face was slowly fading at the screams were feeding his headache into one big mean monster.

"Enough!" Nami screamed, giving the final blow to Zoro's head. The cries lessened to mere sniffles and the baby fell asleep in Zoro's arms. "I don't care whose baby it is, since it's on our ship we have no choice but to keep it! And since Zoro found it first, I think it's his sole responsibility to take care of it."

"What?" Zoro's jaw dropped.

"No exceptions!" Nami huffed, "End of discussion!" She sucked in a breath and all her anger nerves left her system. Now that the unnecessary weight was off her shoulders, she smiled at Sanji, "Would you make some crepe with the special orange syrup?"

"Of course my Nami-san!" The cook's eyes turned to hearts and rushed to the kitchen. Everyone left the kitchen except for Chopper and Zoro.

The reindeer's ears were down as he cautiously placed his hoof on Zoro's lap, "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright Chopper. It's not your fault." He gently hit his hand against his forehead, hoping that would help stop the pain.

"I-I'll help out...it should be my responsibility too..."

"You don't need to worry about it. I can handle this." Zoro leaned toward the window, "Luffy and Usopp are waiting outside." Chopper followed Zoro's gaze and hesitated. He stroked the baby's head and kissed it gently before leaving. The baby squirmed around and clapped his hands.

The clapping continued and Zoro threw his eyes down at him, "You want something?" the baby cooed, "Alright...hey Cook do you have milk?"

The cook spat, "Yeah, but you better get it yourself."

"What? You're right at the stove! Can you just warm it up?"

"No." Sanji replied coldly, "You heard Nami-san. You have to take care of that kid on your own." He added scornfully, "How's it like to have responsibility for a change?"

Zoro glared, sending another painful electrical current to his head, and stomped over to the kitchen, "You're such an asshole." Sanji watched in mild amusement as Zoro deftly heated up a pot of water whist cradling the infant. "Do you have some bottles?"

"Bottles? ...Hm," Sanji searched into the cabinet and pulled out one, "Here." Zoro ripped it out from his hand and twisted it open to fill it up with milk.

Sanji realized he was still looking so he turned away, only to feel someone's eyes burning into the side of his head. He cut a glance and saw that the baby's deep blue eyes were boring into his. He wasn't intimidated by the baby-no way- but it was making the cook uncomfortable. He felt as if he was scolded by a parent for doing something wrong. But wasn't that supposed to be the other way around?

Minutes later, when the baby started to fuss around, Zoro popped the bottle into its mouth. Feeling accomplished, the swordsman walked toward the entrance of the kitchen but stopped.

He turned around and frowned, "Thanks for the help." He wanted to announce it sarcastically but the headache wasn't cooperating. Sanji let out a hmph and turned his back away from Zoro.

-.-.-

Over the days, Zoro took care of the baby on his own. At first the crew left him alone because Zoro never asked for help, and also they saw that he had experience. When the days had passed, the members approached the swordsman to hold the baby or give the baby a kiss and a playful tickle. Chopper visited to the men's dormitory to check up on Zoro's headache. Even with the baby, Zoro trained but he kept the baby under close watch. Sometimes Luffy took over, cradling the baby while the swordsman trained; sometimes it was Usopp. Rare times it was either Robin or Nami. Sanji never placed a hand on the creature as if it was some kind of bomb ready to explode any minute.

Sanji, no matter how much he despised the mysterious baby, he observed them from a distance. Most of the time Zoro stayed in the gallery to sleep because of two reasons: Chopper insisted to sleep under the shade so he wouldn't make his headache worse and he did not want the baby sunburned. When Zoro was outside to train or sat near the bottom of the staircase to sing some old hymns to the baby, Sanji watched through the porthole with curiosity. He was so intrigued; it had been a long time since he had seen the peaceful expression on the swordsman's face.

The cook noticed, after a month passed with the baby onboard, Zoro still called the baby, 'baby.'

"Hey, when are you going to give it a name?" Sanji asked one day. He just _happened_ to finish serving all of the cookies and snacks to the ladies and _happened_ to have some free time to talk to the swordsman.

The swordsman glanced up and sighed, "I don't know."

"Have you thought of one?"

Zoro didn't reply and the blond, assuming that the swordsman probably lost the brain energy to talk, walked back to the kitchen. The cook stopped and his eyes flew to hearts when Robin passed him, "Hello Robin-chan! Did you like the snacks I made today?"

"They were delicious Cook-san." Sanji squealed in delight and wanted to skip around in circles. He didn't though when she saw the archaeologist asking Zoro to hold the baby. Sanji broke his cigarette in half at the sight of the warm family image the two reflected. He zipped behind the corner of the staircase and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You are a mean one, Swordsman-san."

"Huh?"

Robin gently tickled the baby's cheeks, "Why don't you tell everyone he has a name?"

Zoro frowned, "Cook wouldn't like it."

"I think he would."

The swordsman shook his head and put out his hands out. The baby outstretched its arms too so Robin handed the infant back. Zoro shifted the baby around in his arms and then headed to the dormitory. The cook scooted back and away so that the swordsman wouldn't notice. He then crept after him.

The room Zoro was always alone with the baby was the men's dormitory. It was the room where Zoro did all of the infant jobs: from the diaper changing to feeding it milk. Sanji crept so slow, it took him ten seconds to lift one foot. If he did it any faster, Zoro's sixth sense would catch it and he did not want to embarrass himself.

By the time he made it to the doorway, Zoro was tucking the baby into the crib. Sanji cursed silently and hoped that didn't break the protective barrier when the baby started to writhe and cry.

The swordsman flinched at the shrieks and quickly cupped his hands under it and lifted it back into his arms, "Sanji, what happened?"

Sanji froze.

_Sanji?_

_What? Sanji?_

_That kid's name is Sanji? _

_Sanji?_

_What?_

The surprise caught him off guard and the painstaking stalk was diminished. Zoro suddenly flew his eyes toward the doorway and his eyes were on the cook. In a second, his face exploded in red and he turned toward the other side of the wall, hiding the baby. Sanji stomped over to the swordsman and grabbed his collar and yanked him to face him.

"Change it."

"What?"

"Change his name."

"I-I can't."

"Why not." Sanji demanded. Zoro's eyes were averting his and it was annoying the cook, "Look at me. I said, why can't you change the fucking kid's name?"

"-he told me."

"Huh?"

Zoro stared down at the wiggling baby who now started to fall asleep in the man's arms, not knowing this whole thing was caused by him, "The kid told me to call him by that." Sanji wanted to sit down somewhere. Sure, the baby looked like him with the yellow hair and blue eyes, but did he have to give it the same name _and_ blame it on the baby about where he got the name? Was the swordsman that insane? No, he wasn't going to stay around with this idiot; he was going to get contaminated.

Sanji glowered, "Let me get this through your head. This thing popped out of nowhere! It's a complete stranger, and you have the nerve to use my name! I don't care if God gave him that name, I don't approve!" The cook roughly snapped his hand back and without saying another word, he left the swordsman.

Unfortunately, the baby's name was soon spread throughout the ship. The reactions were one-hundred and eighty degrees different than Sanji's.

"I don't see what's the matter. Well, I guess I have to call him Sanji jr."

"Yeah, he looks just like him!"

Usopp laughed while grazing his finger over to the baby's face, "Yeah, I think it even got Sanji's dorky eyebrow!"

"Who are you calling dorky?"

Zoro was silent the whole time while everyone passed around the baby. Sanji did not join the jolly group. There was a forlorn look painted on the swordsman's face that Sanji could not look away from. Chopper had noticed it too and asked if he was having the headache again. Zoro smiled and told the reindeer he was fine, but once the doctor left, the look was back on his face.

The rest of the night, Sanji felt bad. He tossed and turned in sleep, the image replayed over and over in his head. He sat up in his hammock and squinted at the lonely couch occupied with the swordsman and the baby's crib close by. Sanji's lips pursed up tight but shrunk back into the blankets. He didn't accept the child. He didn't-but he didn't want the crack in the group.

The following morning, Zoro entered the kitchen to make the morning milk for the baby. Sanji was already in the kitchen frying up some eggs. When the swordsman stepped up to the stove, the cook sighed and handed the bottle with warm milk already inside. The swordsman glared at the bottle as if it contained poison and frowned at the cook.

Sanji's eyes glued to the ground, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I still don't like the kid, but...It's weird for me to say this...if you want to call that kid that name, then I won't interfere." Zoro's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. Instead he grunted and received the milk bottle.

"Thanks Cook."

"You're welcome." Sanji did not turn around until the sounds of the swordsman's footsteps faded in the distance. The blond sighed and pulled up his sleeves when he heard a cry of surprise from Zoro.

"Sanji?"

The blond growled as he ran to the source of the voice. He was not going to get used to that name.

When Sanji leaped into the dormitory and his eye met with the eye of the baby, except the baby wasn't a baby anymore. An unbelievable growth spurt and the baby looked about five to six years old. All of the boys in the room stared dumfounded at the giggling child in Zoro's arms. His pastel yellow hair had darkened with a beautiful golden sheen. His eyes were still blue but his long bangs covered half of his face. Everyone could make out the faint curl of the eyebrow.

Zoro raised the bottle, "I...I guess I don't need this anymore..."

-.-.-

Thankfully for the gap age, Zoro didn't need to teach the child how to use the bathroom, brush his teeth and any other basic vital needs; Little Sanji seemed to know all of it. His soft golden hair was like a shining halo in the sunlight and with his eyes so pretty the ladies on the ship called him the adorable little angel. Just as his nickname, Little Sanji was a sweet angel to everyone, especially to Zoro.

"Zoro!" Little Sanji called as he ran up to the sleeping swordsman with a plate of food balanced perfectly on his head, "I made apple pie!" He placed the plate onto Zoro's lap, "Try it!"

"Hey hey, don't take all the credit." Sanji added as he set a glass of milk next to the swordsman's boots.

Zoro grinned and took a piece into his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed all of the contents down in one big gulp.

"Did you like it?"

The swordsman continued to smile as he stroked the boy's hair, "It's really good. You're a great chef." Little Sanji giggled, "Here, try it yourself." The child opened his mouth and the other popped the piece of pie.

Sanji stood by watching Zoro and Little Sanji ate the pie together. There was a nostalgic feel in the air; he remembered serving Zeff apple pie as his first dish also. When Zoro was finished, Little Sanji leaped up and gleamed, "Next I'm going to make dinner for you!"

Zoro laughed, "Will you?"

"Yeah!" Little Sanji hugged Zoro, "because I love you Zoro!"

Zoro wrapped his arm around, "I love you too Sanji."

Sanji twitched involuntarily. This always happened. Little Sanji gave hugs and kisses and Zoro returned the gentle affection.

The cook chewed on his cigarette, "Come on Eggplant, let's go." Little Sanji nodded and followed after him.

Sanji felt an unusual envy when he saw the two together. There were times he wished he was in Little Sanji's shoes. How easy Little Sanji approached Zoro and created a conversation without angering him. How simple Little Sanji did to make Zoro smile and laugh.

Sanji used to do that. How long ago was it now? When was the last time they shared a man-to-man conversation? When was Zoro so out of his reach? Was it like this before? Thanks to Little Sanji, their bond was returning but he felt something was out of place. He realized how natural he responded to the nickname, "Cook" than to his real name, which the swordsman only used it to call Little Sanji. Zoro did not come into the kitchen to help Sanji or have a taste of his meal anymore; he visited so he could see what Little Sanji was doing or invite Little Sanji out to teach him how to fish.

He never noticed how much he missed him.

Soon Sanji found himself helping Little Sanji create desserts for the swordsman. When they stopped by at an island, the cook wrung out the last bits of his wallet to buy the special wine. No matter how exhausted he was, he stayed up some long nights to share a moment with Zoro. One night when Zoro told him that his headache was gone and he finally started to laugh during a discussion, that was the day Sanji felt accomplished.

-.-.-

Months had passed since Little Sanji was on the ship and Sanji and Zoro became really close friends. Still, there was a fine line between them and neither had dared to cross. The others, Nami mainly, appreciated how amiable they became (since she didn't need to barge in their fights). Usopp teased them, calling them family or wife and husband and was chased away by a fuming cook.

Little Sanji caught a cold and was put to rest in the men's bedroom. He wasn't allowed to run around and play anymore until his fever dropped down. Usopp created some toys for him to play but soon that became tiresome and the child had nothing else to do but sleep. His tired eyes perked open at the sight of Zoro and Sanji tailing after with a bowl in his hand.

Zoro knelt down and gazed into the child's eye, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Little Sanji coughed, "Chopper said it's just a cold."

"I know." The swordsman nodded. The tone of his voice was dry, as if he had repeated this sentence many times.

Sanji lowered the bowl so Little Sanji could see, "I brought king fish soup."

"Yeay soup," the boy cheered weakly, "I love soup."

The cook handed the swordsman the plate and excused himself while Zoro fed the meal to the child. Sanji stopped at the hallway, leaned his back against the wall, and sighed. As Little Sanji's fever lasted days, so did the dark, heavy atmosphere. Out of everyone, Zoro was the most worried and he stayed by Little Sanji's side constantly. The dark circles under his eyes and the sluggish movements of the swordsman alerted everyone that Zoro was pushing it too far. Chopper insisted him to rest but only Luffy's "Captain's Orders" forced the man to at least get a few hours of rest. Chopper announced that Little Sanji was getting better and hopefully things were going to go back to normal. The cook silently prayed for that while he headed back into the kitchen.

-.-.-

In the men's bedroom, Zoro sat back against the chair, staring at the bowl still full of soup. Lately, Little Sanji only consumed teaspoons and sometimes threw up if he ate any more.

"Can you still eat?" the boy shook his head quietly and almost apologetically. Zoro slowly placed the plate aside and gently brushed his large hands through Little Sanji's hair.

"Zoro,"

"Hm?"

"I remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"Why I was born. Why am I here on this ship."

Zoro turned to the boy, "What are you talking about Sanji?"

"It's almost over." Little Sanji smiled, "but it's okay. You raised me and I want to return the favor. I want to make you happy Zoro."

"W-what," Zoro realized his voice was shaking, so he tried to clear his throat, "What favor? I don't need anything. I just want to you to get better, so you can cook again, play again-"

"Soon Zoro. Soon." Little Sanji beamed his bright smiles and the swordsman's throat tightened. Zoro pulled the boy in his arms and buried his face into the tiny shoulders. He held him tight and long, fearing that if he let go, the body would fly away by even the slightest of winds. The soup was left on the table to be cold and mushy as both of them drifted off into sleep.

When Zoro awoke the room was dark. He heard every individual snores from the crew mates all except the cook's. The swordsman ran his fingers blindly along the couch surface and realized he was the only one on. Zoro frantically got up and searched through the walls of the dormitory, hoping to see a silhouette of Little Sanji. His heart leaped up when he did see Little Sanji at the doorway. The child looked bright and healthy and Zoro sighed of relief.

"Sanji, what are you doing there?" Zoro called out, but the child didn't reply. Instead Little Sanji gestured Zoro over and then slipped out of the room. The swordsman got up immediately and rushed after him. Little Sanji walked down the hallway with slow strides but Zoro stayed behind. When the child turned the corner, he knew he was heading to the kitchen. Already he heard the sounds of pots and pans from the early bird cook.

When Zoro turned the same corner, Little Sanji stood in front of Sanji, his back aligning the blond. The swordsman tip toed into the room and stared at the boy in wide eyes. He could see the patterns on Sanji's shirt vaguely through Little Sanji's body.

Little Sanji opened his mouth, but no sound came out but Zoro made out the words.

Good bye.

The boy grinned, turned around, and faded into Sanji's back.

Zoro couldn't believe what he saw, no, he didn't want to believe what he saw. There was no way, no way his happiness, his love, would disappear just like that. Little Sanji must still be hiding somewhere in this kitchen, jumping out at the right moment to scare him. And then he would laugh, climb up into Zoro's arms and hug him. The swordsman's lips parted and reaching his arms out, he called out the name.

"Sanji."

The cook flinched and spun around to face Zoro. There was a look in the cook's face that Zoro had never seen before. The swordsman looked away, trying to swallow down the tears that threatened to come, "I-I didn't mean you..."

Then suddenly without warning, Sanji's pale arms wrapped around Zoro's neck and brought his face closer. Zoro smelled the rich spicy scent lingering around Sanji's body as their lips were smashed forcefully together. The swordsman's eyes flew open in shock and his hands went between them so he could push Sanji away.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Zoro demanded, his lips slowly swelling up. He didn't get an answer but instead he got another rough kiss. Getting annoyed, he slapped his hand on Sanji's face and pushed so that there was room for them to speak, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing!" Sanji hugged him again, "I can't believe I was such an asshole this whole time! I, I love you Zoro."

Zoro blinked. This was happening? This really was happening? Was this the favor Sanji wanted to give back? His heart pounded so loudly he could hear every beat in his ears. He wanted to jump for joy and burst into tears all at the same time. The swordsman held Sanji close to him and whispered softly in Sanji's ear, "A-are you sure about this?"

Sanji nodded and pulled Zoro into another kiss, "Just shut up and fuck me."

-.-.-

"A fairy?" Chopper repeated.

Robin nodded, "I think Sanji-chan was one of these fairies mentioned in this book: 'Souls who wander around the land and help people in need.' I think he is categorized as one of these fairies," She read aloud for the reindeer to hear, "'These fairies first take a form of a baby and it grows depending on the love from two people.' Your medicine might have stimulated something from Swordsman-san to bring forth this fairy."

The doctor stared down at the name, "A love fairy? Why would we have a love fairy on our ship?"

Robin smiled and did not say anymore.

**The End**


End file.
